MessedUp Life In Feutal Era Japan! Life With Kags
by Sara593
Summary: Kagome is a 18-year-old girl living a life of a princess but there's something missing in her life, what could it be? Secrets that have been hidden for years are finally getting revealed.Will she make it through this alive with her friends?Who will live?
1. Chapter 1

'Talking'

'Thinking' 'Sesshomaru Inner demon/Thing'

Chapter 1:

It was a fairly quiet morning in the Southern Lands except for the small breath's of sleeping figures well demons to be exact and –beep- in one –beep- of the –beeeep- rooms was the –beep beep- two stubborn –beeeeeep- princesses.

One of witch –beeep- very closed off and cold but at –beep- times can be sweet –beeeeeeeepppp- SHUT THAT THING UP!!

-be…- `**Crash**` What the?

"Kaysha you better not have smashed another alarm clock" a loud female voice called a little angry

"It wasn't me! It was Kags!" she snapped looking at the shattered alarm clock at the end of her bed on the floor.

"Kagome!" the voice yelled

"…" No reply

"Get up this minute"

"…" Still no reply. That was it she was gonna kick Kagome out of bed. When she got there, there was no sign of her eldest daughter in the room.

"What happened to her now." Kaysha shrugged and got out and walked to the bathroom connected to their room.

"Kagome came out this minute or I'll get your father here." There was a slight noise so she looked over the bed to find a fast asleep young demon girl on the ground looking like she was a goddess. She sighed and muttered 'what am I going to do with you?' she walked over and slightly shook her eldest daughter to wake and after the second time she muttered 'what do you want mother?!' very softly. Of cause her mother knew that once awake she would be back to her cold, scary self but all the servants were good friends with her so she was quite nice to them.

But at the Western Lands you could hear well…

"You have to be kidding me!! I'm not going to meet any stuck up demon girl's at any other land!!" yelled a very annoyed half-demon and awoke to the others mention of it

"Inuyasha lower your voice this minute" Inu-No-Tashio strictly snapped at his youngest "We are going there for the ball and that is that. You are welcome to bring your friends but you must keep them under control because all I know is that their eldest daughter is very striked and any nonsense she will get them out of her home immediately." He finished with a deep gulp cause he was a little scared of that.

"Fine" with that Inuyasha walked off to get his stuff

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-No-Tashio called

"Yes, father?" he asked walking out of the study

"Stay out of trouble and no nonsense. Bring who you will but no messing up or we could get kicked out!" he said with a steady look on his face

"Yes father" with that he walked off to his room to pack _'Like I need to be told nonsense like that. He should be telling that pest of a half-breed brother of mine.'_

"You are too stressed out. You must take a brake and relax before we go Lord." A young 14-year-old girl said

"No Riri, I can not until we are ready and not having to deal with the nonsense of those too," he said rubbing his temples

"Yes my Lord. My I ask something?"

"Of cause"

"Will I be coming with you my Lord?"

"You may my daughter" she giggled at the name or title `daughter` for she was mostly a servant.

"Katana, Sango, Ayame it is a pleaser to have you staying with us for this time" the Lord said as the girls walked in with their things

"No, our Lord, it is a great honour to be in such a great presents as you and your family" they replied bowing down

"Now, now none of that. You are basically my other daughters and I will not have you bowing to me." He laughed

"Oh, thank you" they replied a little embarrassed

"Girls!" came a very loud voice from the stares. They spun around just in time to catch Kaysha and Kagome in a hug.

"Hello and how are you?"

"Very well thank you" Kaysha formally replied, Kagome just gave a nod and walked off.

"What's wrong with Kagome today?" Sango asked looking after her friend.

"She's not happy that the prince's and their friends are coming here for a while so she's been very quiet and a dress came on they know we hate them" Kaysha wined as they followed Kagome to their room..

"Wow! This place changes every time we came here" Ayame admired the room for it's dark colours as cause it used to be bright blues, pinks, purples and yellows.

"Yeah and thank god" Kaysha said wiping her forehead as if it was just hot in the room.

'**Click'**

"Girls it's time to get dressed for the Western Lords arrival. If that is alright?" a young servant said pecking in on that five laughing girls

"Yes of cause Tsuzumi, came in." Kagome replied waving her hand for the girl to enter "And you too Sayo, Norika, Roka, Komi, Maiko, Midori, Kimie, Katsuko and Hatsuna"

"Thank you, my Lady," a green hair girl answered

"No need for the formal speak, Roka." She replied with a once in a lifetime smile. Not literally but it is for some.

The ten girls raced in and started going throw all the dresses and stuff.

Tsuzumi and Hatsuna turned to Kagome and mentioned her for assistance.

Kagome stood and walked to the two girls.

"Yes?"  
"Would you be in this one tonight my La…Kagome?" Tsuzumi asked holding up a white floor length dress, strapless, it was a corset at the top flowing out at her hips with the symbol of the Southern Lands (full moon) on it and a vine with red roses along the corset part of it, on the right side there is a strip going down it, two straps.

"Or this one Kagome?" Hatsuna asked holding up a black dress that went to the floor with a night blue fabric over the bottom part of it starting at the hips and it's sparkly, the top of the dress is like a corset but more loss with two straps and a peace of night blue fabric flowed off the straps, on the corset at the top right there is a light/dark blue full moon and on her stomach is frozen vines with blue-white roses on it like they had been frozen over, on the bottom it flows out a little with a strip down both side of it so she can walk and has the Patten of the frozen vines and roses on it with the blue sparkly fabric over it (see-through).

"Black and Blue." She replied pointing at the dress

"Very exhalent choose Kagome. It suits you very well" they replied getting a nod off Kagome and proceeded in dressing her.

"Lady Kaysha!" Midori and Roka called. She turned her head and walked over

"Yes."

"This one?" Midori asked holding up a night blue dress that goes to the floor with a strip up the left side full sparkly with two straps, it's Chris-cross at the back with black fabric under it and around her middle is a thick yet thin peace of black fabric with the full moon repeating on it over and over with frozen white-blue roses in the middle of the moons.

"Or this one?" Roku asked holding up a dark purple dress that goes to the floor and flows out at the hips with one strip in the left side and on the top right is the full moon with a few stars around it, just above where it flows out as rippling water with the purple showing in it, two straps.

"First one thanks and I know with the white one give that to Ayame and the purple to Sango oh and that red one to Katana. Thank you." Kaysha said looking around the room and at her friends

"Of cause, Kaysha" they replied running around. The red dress was floor length with a light green sashay around her middle and gold flowers at the end of it with red hexagons around them, loss off the hips with a small green ribbon Chris-crossing down her back, two red with gold straps, strip up the right side, the full moon symbol on the top part witch is like a corset with the gold flowers around the moon on the right hand side.

The Western Lord and his companions were in the Southern Lands going up to the palace, everyone on the street stared in amazement. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inu-No-Tashio are in their formal/normal uniforms, Koga was in a formal brown uniform, Miroku formal purple, Jenze & Jeko in black all with the crescent indigo moon, Sesshomaru's mother in a floor length black and red dress like many Lady's would, it flowed out at the hip and dragged behind her, hair in a neat bun, black high heels, Riri in her orange dress floor length, hair in a side ponytail that went over her right shoulder both dressers have the crescent moon.

When they got to the palace the doors opened and they walked right in.

"Hello Lord Inu-No-Tashio how was your trip?" The Lord of the south asked shaking his hand.

"Very well, thank you and how are you?"

"Well but very annoyed at my eldest daughters behaviour."

"Hay, there is nothing wrong with her behaviour." The Lady walked in and lightly hit him on the head "She is just very stressed out at the moment, so pay no heed to this fool." She glared at her husband

"Yes listen to her. Girls came down here at once!" he cowered and called

"Were here" Kaysha, said walking out in her blue dress, her hair in a bun with two strands of hair over her shoulders with black heels and the full moon on her necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring.

"Oh…well this is my daughter Kaysha" he said walking over to her

"Youngest?" the Lady asked

"Yes. These are her friends Sango, Ayame and Katana" he said as they walked in with the same jewellery and hair style.

"Where is the eldest?" Inu-No-Tashio asked looking around

'_Man those girls look so hot right now. and I don't even know them' _the guys thought looking at Sango, Ayame, Kaysha and Katana. Guys as in Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha, Jenze and Jeko just looked around.

"Right here" one of the servants said walking down the stair case and everyone's eyes turned to it.

"Is she in human form, Komi?"

"No sir, she is not"

"Very well." He nodded and Komi moved just as Kagome walked into views eye. She was in the dress with black heels with a shimmering stone shaped like a full moon on ether shoe at the front; her jewellery had blue crystals on them in the shape of the moon with green shimmering throw them, her hair is up in a bun with a strand of hair coming out from the middle of it, her fringe (hair) was pinned back into a bobble thing, she had the full moon on her forehead it is a watery dark blue with silver, two marron strips on ether cheek and wrist, claws, fangs, pointed ears, her hight is 5"2, her eyes were a piercing cold-hearted silver-blue that sent chills down everyone's backs, she also has blue and silver streaks throw out her long mid-thigh midnight raven jet black hair darker then any black possible.(50x darker then a new moon night with out stars)

"Yes father?" she asked in a board baritone voice with her eyes on him

'_She is not so bad; I do not know what you were so worried about father. She seems perfectly fine to me. But she does not look so bad in the dress' _Sesshomaru thought listening

"Kagome…This is Lord Inu-No-Tashio, his wife Lady Sasara, his son's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and their friends Koga, Miroku, Jenze and Jeko and Riri there servant or daughter" he swallowed deep

Kagome's eyes turned to them and instantly they all stopped breathing and held their breath that is except Riri, Sasara, Sesshomaru and the annoying Koga.

"Pleaser to met you, Lady Kagome." Inu-No-Tashio said a bit worried about the reply and the look on her face.

But Kagome's eyes softened a little but they stayed hard, cold and unreadable, her voice went a bit softer but still as bad. "It's an honour to meet you, Lord Inu-No-Tashio, Lady Sasara, Prince Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Miss Riri and Mr. Koga, Miroku, Jenze and Jeko, I'm Kagome, Eldest sister and I hope you enjoy your stay." she said forcing her self to say it but failed a little to hide the deadly hiss that rumbled in her throat as her eyes went to Koga but what he said next let it out.  
_'She is trying to stay calm, amazing. She won't even let out that hiss but knowing Koga it will came out.' _Sesshomaru thought

"The honour is all mine, _my _Lady Kagome and I will certainly enjoy my stay with you." He smiled but everyone else backed away from him and Kagome.

'_Baka!' _Inuyasha, Miroku, Jenze, Jeko, Kaysha, Sango, Ayame, Katana, Riri and the servants (maids) thought

' _I knew he would say something like that.' _Thought Sesshomaru

"Excuse me, what was that I heard came from your mouth!?" she asked with a rased eye brow and her voice rased a little

"What of _my _Lady Kagome?"

'_She is so hot when she gets angry' _Koga thought with an unnoticed smile

"That!?" her voice rased and everyone even the Lord of the west knew what that meant.

"You mean _my _Lady Kagome?" he smiled smugly but it came off once she let the hiss loss and walked toward him with nothing on her face what so ever.

"I for one am not 'your' Lady as you say it, two I do not know you, three do not talk unless addressed or spoken too, four do not think that I am your friend for you do not know me, five do not walk into my hoe and act like I will except you for being a pervert, six do not talk, look, smile or anything to me cause I do not care." She hissed walking up to him and every step she took and word she spoke her voice rased and a hiss more vicious, when she was close to the door she was ready to throw him out but Sesshomaru quickly rand and grabbed her much regretting it cause her head turned and her eyes on the side were blood red and she turned them on him.

'_**Well she is no one to be tempered with and by the way she looks she is very far from happy and she knows the way's of a Lady and princess although she is a lot like you'  
**__'You going somewhere with this or do I have to stay here and most likely get my head cut off?'  
__**'well don't get angry at me you're the one who grabbed her in the first place plus everyone's watching but don't seem 2 care'  
**__'…' _

"Let go of me right now, Sesshomaru!" she was far beyond angry and that really wasn't a good thing, he quickly let go and she turned back on Koga cracking himself at Sesshomaru but shut up as he saw Kagome's eyes, the guards opened the doors quickly and waited

"One thing _wolf_" she spat at him "Get. Out." She picked him up and went to the door "And. Stay. Out." She growled and hissed booting him out the door and the guards closed the doors quickly as she turned and as she walked everyone got out of the way and let her through. Once she got to the back door she opened it and walked out and went to a bench near by and sat down but calmed down quite quickly at how everything was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Well you weren't kidding what you said she was scary." Inu-No-Tashio said as soon as Kagome was out of hearing range

"If you don't might me asking but what has caused the girl to be like this?" Sasara asked still looking were Kagome disappeared.

"I can answer that" Kaysha said and her father nodded "Compared to me she is stronger in thing's and one cause she is a full blooded demon as I am half but that's no excuse" she looked at them and the lord and lady nodded in understanding "Well when we were just kit's but close to being teens out elder brother Sora went to get Sota our younger from somewhere but he never returned but when Kagome turned on the TV or whatever it was, there was news that there had been a killing. So she ran out the front door and to the place, when we got there she was on her knees crying over a well two bodies. I looked over and it was horrible, our brothers were covered from head to toe in blood with cuts and parts of their bodies cut off, gun shots all over, whatever you can think of, all their belongings gone, car destroyed and a letter to us. Kagome, everyone and me were dragged away. Once home first thing ripping the letter open and read it but instead of her eyes going sad they turned cold, heartless, ruthless, untouchable, scary, everything and anything but happy or sad or upset. She just turned, everyday and every year worse then nothing. No feelings, no emotions, doesn't talk, smile, laugh, have fun, she's just so serious and distant. She trains everyday, patrols our lands all the time, every demon that came to our land she kills. Was once happy, soft, caring, nice, emotion filled eyes is now gone to nothing-just hate, murder, killing and that? She is most likely the ultimate killing mansion, demon, and warrior. All she does is train, train, train nothing else and she void to us and herself 'I will do so till the day that thing is killed by my hand and pays for what they did' then this. She is so lost, she's changed, I want my old sister back." With that she turned and left with all the girls including lady Sasara, Rin and Lady Kayome as they followed Kagome.

They found her just sitting on the grass watching the fish in the pond.

'How did she deal with all that, I mean nothing has ever happened to you, you were just born a arrogant bartered with a stick up his ass'  
' I was not…but I do want 2 no how she dealt with it.'

"Wow! That must have been a lot to deal with for the girls" Inuyasha said getting hit upside his head by well for a surprise his elder brother Sesshomaru and he just glared at Inuyasha then

'**Bang, bang, bang'**

"Let me in will you!" Koga yelled banging on the door, so they let him in and they all went and sat down and talked about what they were just told.

"I'm amazed." Miroku said

"At what, my boy?" Sogo asked

"That she can handle all this for so long and so many years at that, and amazing for a girl to deal with it. I mean not being resists or anything but I would just imagine what it would be like for her but more understandable for a male to change like that more then a female" he responded taping his chin with his index finger.

"No need for apologizes cause you could be right but there is another way she could have gone like this." Lord Sogo facet up catching their attention especially Sesshomaru's, "Did you boy's ever go to the trips and stuff they did for the school's?" they nodded as he continued "Well Kagome was always getting beaten up, teased, threatened and struck at school and her elder brother Sora was her hero but one day when she was at school she just did nothing of it and glared at them and when they came near her or touched her, she would send them flying for miles and fort back not scared, no crying, running. She just stood there and took it and her voice cracked, eyes cold and to her now" he finished looking out the window to find Kagome almost walking off on everyone.

"Interesting" Inu-No-Tashio, stated looking as well

"What?" Inuyasha said turning his head out the window followed by Miroku, Sesshomaru and Koga then the other two.

"She just walk's off on them and not even seeming to be hurt by anything" he tipped his head to the side a little with a hand capping his chin.

"She is most hurting inside then she show's on the outside, father" Sesshomaru put in watching the girls talk outside

'When did you became an expert on her, Sesshomaru?'

"And how would you know Sesshomaru? Hmm?" Lord Inu-No-Tashio asked but followed his son's eyes and found them on the girl they were talking about "Lord Sogo it seems my son has found interest in your eldest" he smiled earning a warning growl and glare from Sesshomaru.

"Well that would be of interest if he did,"

"Why is that, Lord Sogo?"

"Well Koga. It would be because she is hard to get to and along with. It took me all these years to get to her cause she was always training and so far away, no-one could get to her besides those girls out there" he tilted his head out the window "Kaysha her sister, Ayame, Sango and Katana. I don't know how they got to her so easy but it's a miracle that they did. It took her mother a few years to get to her" he sighed watching the girls and the twitch on Kagome's lips "I really wish I could see my little girl happy and energetic again and that I could see that smile that mesmerizes everyone who sees it but that is almost a once in a life time chance to see."

"Kagome just smile you know you want to" Ayame smiled looking at her friend

"No and I do not" was her baritone voice answer.

The girls all sighed and thought _'Man. It's so hard to get to her and it would take a miracle to help her' _then they noticed she was walking off.

"HAY! Where are you going??" Katana yelled after hr but the wind took it away as she walked into the palace "Damn it."

"Kagome Dear!" Lord Sogo called. Kagome walked to the huge lounge room muttering something

"Yes father?" she boardly said.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai. I am fine. Was there anything else?"

"Iie, Iie. Just where you're going?"

"My room and might to the drama. Good day, Lord Inu-No-Tashio, Prince Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha, Mr. Miroku, Mr. Jenze, Mr. Jeko and" she paused turning her eyes witch were back to cold on Koga "Koga you pesante." As she walked off she muttered it.

"Kagome!" Inu-No-Tashio called and heard a deep sigh

"Hai, Lord Inu-No-Tashio?" turning around again, resisting the edge to roll her eyes and yell.

"My dear. When is your birthday and how old would you be?" he asked with a little questioning look

"It will be on the night of that ball" she sighed again "Human appearance I guess you would say I will be18 and in demon 749" her eyes trailed over them and locked with honey gold and honey gold did with silver-blue that could only show little sadness at the moment and a whole lot of frustration.

"Same age as Inuyasha but younger. Interesting" he had a smug smile on his face.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome slightly roll her eyes as if she were thinking yet saying _'who cares cause I don't. He's a Baka and really immature as I am mature and smart. Duh you Baka Chiisai Chibi (stupid little shrimp)'_ Sesshomaru got a very amused smirk on his face not noticed by anyone but himself and Kagome who in return mentally hit him in the head.

"Geez, Do you have a bloody fascination with the damned word 'interesting' cause it is getting rather annoying." She snapped through grinding teeth to stop the offence of it coming out but Lord Inu-No-Tashio payed no heed to her cause he new she would snap at one of them sooner or later.

"Lady Kagome you must calm down for the sake of everyone, please" a pretty brown haired girl with Aqua eyes said to her Lady, "please calm down my Lady. I am sorry to have interrupted something," she apologized to the men and boys.

"It is quite alright Itsumi," Lord Sogo said, "She is just annoyed."

"Hai, it is alright. I should have known it would reach her quickly and annoy her further. I am sorry Kagome I did not mean to irritate or frustrate you" he apologized reserving a simple but small nod from her.

"What do you mean for everyone's sake? I mean for Kagome to calm down?" Miroku asked but Kagome just had the slightest little smile on her lips witch momentarily made her father smile.

"The last time, Lady Kagome, got very angry and annoyed she ended up destroying the dojo witch was in the gardens and ether shredded it apart or used something else. *Sigh* to bad it was a good dojo but they are building another." She said looking at her Lady seeing the mischief in her eyes.

"I am calm, Itsumi. What is it that you need?" Kagome asked her eyes soft and a little caring on the young girl.

"It is time for your training if you wish" she smiled at her Lady.

"Very well. Good day my Lords, Princes and boys" with a nod she turned and walked to her room with Itsumi to change.

"My Lady?" Itsumi asked once they entered Kagome's room

"Hai?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ha, ha. Sorry it is rare to see you so confused" she laughed earning a soft look "do you like Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked taking the stupid dress off Kagome. But they didn't no the Lord himself was outside her door listening. Kagome smirked at the visitor and answered honestly anyways.

"I could but I would not no for sure or not if I did cause as far as I no I have no feelings or emotions towards other's anymore."

"But Lady Kagome. Everyone and every demon have that or how would you live?"

"I do not no but since that assident and killing of my brothers I have felt nothing and I do not want that to change. A life alone is fine with me all the way, as long as I have my sister and friends, I will not worry about that silly thing called love or feelings or emotions. I do not want anyone near me."

"Very well Lady Kagome" she bowed

"Stop with the formal talk"

"Hai my La… Kagome" she nodded with an unnoticed grin across her lips

"Came in if you may, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome called turning to the door as it opened to reveal Sesshomaru "you may go, Itsumi" and nodded her appreciation as the girl departed from the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome turned and walked to her dresser. "What was it you wanted, Sesshomaru?" pulling out a black Singlet with a shield and two swords in a cross saying 'Surrender' above the picture and under it, it says 'or DIE!' with a puddle of blood after it and a skull above the 'Surrender' on the right walking to another dresser.

'_**YOU!!' **_Sesshomaru's inner demon screamed.

"You no you should not be so to them." He said

"Who? You mean my father and Lord Inu-No-Tashio?" she stated pulling out a pear of black three quarters with a skull on it with the blood under it like a background and then a pear of black boots like Sesshomaru's. "Turn." She rased a brow at him and he did, as she said not that he wanted to see her. Well that's what he kept telling himself.

'_**What are you doing you stupid demon, turn back around'  
**__'Who are you?'  
__**'That's no concern, now turn!' **_it yelled. Instead of turning he looked throw the corner of his eyes much regretting it cause now he couldn't look away.

"Ok. You may turn." Kagome said when she was dressed. Sesshomaru got his posture back and turned while she tied her hair in a high pony tail leaving her fringe like hair mangling around her eyes, showing the moon on her forehead.

Once her hair was up, she walked past him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me. Sesshomaru." She grind throw clinched teeth.

"Nope." He simply said leaning down and buried his nose in her hair. Breathing in her scent. The sweet yet bitter scent of Sakura Blossoms, Lavender and Forest with a bit of Blood, Murder and Fear but it was enough to draw Sesshomaru in and now it was floating in his mind and would become an addiction. He quickly pulled himself away from Kagome and opened the door for her.

'_**Ah…that scent is just… I want her, Sesshomaru can I have her? Please!'  
**__'No,'  
__**'but you no you want her.'  
**__'might.'  
__**'YAY!' **_

Once he let her go, she was quite shocked at it and was frozen to the spot till the door opened. She turned and walked up to him grabbing the bag behind him while glaring at him a little then she walked out with him behind her.

"Ahh…you're here Kagome. Are you ready for your training?" a man in the fighting arena asked walking up to her only to get the bag thrown in his arms. He sighed and put the bag where it went. Just then everyone else walked in silently so she didn't notice them and she didn't cause she was meditating in the middle of the floor. Sesshomaru sat in one of the seats in the middle row but moved when his father mentioned him to come to the front row. The order of seating is: Ayame, Kaysha, Sango, Katana, Riri, Lady Kayome, Lady Sasara, Lord Sogo, Lord Inu-No-Tashio, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Jenze and Jeko, With a spare seat between Lady Sasara and Lord Sogo. Everyone just sat there silently watching Kagome meditate, Inuyasha was getting rather impatient and did something very stupid.

"Hurry up will you, Kagome and why don't you just attack her now!?" he yelled, the man glared at him, Kagome's powers started wavering and Sesshomaru and Miroku pulled Inuyasha into his seat and slapped him upside both sides of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled and Kagome's power was getting steady once more. (just so you know she's trying not to laugh on the inside), the man walked up to Inuyasha with that same glare and asked. "What is your name young boy?"  
Inuyasha replied. "It's Inuyasha and you?"  
"I myself, my name is Sadato and I am Lady Kagome's trainer. So if you expect to stay in this arena keep your voice down!" he snapped at Inuyasha and walked up to the bag pulling out…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I myself, my name is Sadato and I am Lady Kagome's trainer. So if you expect to stay in this arena keep your voice down!" he snapped at Inuyasha walking up to the bag pulling out…

Two normal swords but they transformed into two large blades with a symbol or picture on the blade, one of thunder and the other of lightning. He raced towards Kagome with the swords ready to slice and dice her, when he got close her eyes snapped open and she moved at such speed, she was in the air in less then one second.

He sent an attack at her with his lightning blade, almost striking her was it not for her using her own Miko power and deflected his own, sending it right back at him, striking ether side of him and behind and front.

"You are a Miko, Lady Kayome?" Lord Sogo asked turning to his wife, she on the other hand shook her head no but while Miko power is a pure pink-purple, Kagome's was a pure light that could blind you, it was silver- bright yet dark blue.

'_**How is that?'  
**__'What?'  
__**'That she has Miko powers and her mother doesn't and I'm guessing Kaysha doesn't ether'  
**__'That could be true but them where would she get them from cause her father defiantly wouldn't have them.' _Everyone watched in 'awe' except maybe Sesshomaru and Lord Inu-No-Tashio as the training raged on and on, Kagome wasn't braking a sweat but her trainer was dead (theoretically speaking) on the ground breathing heavily.

"You *huff* are doing *huff* remarkably Lady Kagome *huff* but now it is time for weapons *huff* but I will not be fighting you." He took in the air and got to his feet walking over to the bag and pulled out two swords for her to start with. She nodded with a questioning look asked 'who will I be fighting?' he walked to the others and guess who yelled they would fight her.?

"Alright Inuyasha but it will not be easy. I warn you it won't be and it includes full strength, hand in hand combat, weapons or swords to be exact and using everything you got. Think you can handle it?"

"Well of cause I can handle it. Why wouldn't I be able to?" Sadato turned to Lord Inu-No-Tashio

"My Lord?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember Ryukotsuei?"

"Yes my army helped me seal him away for years or centuries to come. Hwy is that?"

"Remember he got free"

"Yes"

"Yes well that village that got attacked was saved by someone as they say a girl"

"Oh…do they no who?"

"No and Ryukotsuei was slain but the young girl but she would not reveal who or what she was."

"Did they get a name and what she was wearing?"  
"She said her name was Kuro Katsue and as far as they no she was in black with a dark night cloak that's all they got then she disappeared and comes when ever their in trouble and one of the Lords of the Land have fallen for her and want her to be his."

"So this young girl slay Ryukotsuei herself?"

"Yes my Lord and I have a suspicion that Kagome could be this Kuro Katsue, who saves them." Lord Inu-No-Tashio pondered this and watched the girl on the floor, sitting to be exact staring at the two swords like they would do something but for no one knew Kagome was listening to every word being said and the memory came back to her as she replayed it over and over in her head but kept listening.

"Yes, you could be right Mr. Sadato. Now why don't we continue with the fight. Shall we?"

"Yes Lord Inu-No-Tashio. Now have you got your weapon ready Inuyasha?"

'_**I wouldn't be to surprised if this girl was Kagome cause she seems to be able to have killed Ryukotsuei'  
**__'you could be right but still it took my father and his entire army to take him down… but still you could be quite right.'_

"Duh!" he growled. Kagome stood up putting the swords on her left side glaring at Inuyasha with a cold, promising death glare.

'I sectionally wouldn't be surprised if she was this girl'

"Do not speak like an insolent little brat to my trainer. You mutt!" she hissed out freezing everyone at what they were doing.

'_Wow! She really cares about him… and Inuyasha is gonna so die' _All the girls thought with a mischievous look in their eyes they don't even knows there.

"Did she just hiss angrily?" Katana asked and everyone nodded turning their attention back to Kagome and Inuyasha. Sadato jumped over the wall thing and took the seat between Lady Sasara and Lord Sogo.

"Wow! You have a voice now? I'm surprised" he smugly retorted but Kagome didn't play along with him. Her whole face went ruthless, emotionless, cold, heartless, frozen and scary. She closed her eyes for a minute, when they snapped open they were like her face, she was worse then Sesshomaru at the moment. Her feet moved to the right and Inuyasha followed as they circled around the floor. Kagome moved her swords from her side to a cross on her back. Two very different swords both had a full moon on the top but one sheath was pitch black with a fiery red dragon with a red jem in it's eye, the other was a blue with a icy white tiger on it with a blue jem in it's eye. The halts were the same colour as the sheaths. The rims on the swords are piercing silver. Inuyasha's sword was the Tetsusaiga. It's on his left side. As they circled he was getting a little nerves cause of what Kagome looked like and her swords. Two minutes of circling and Kagome stopped. Lunging at Inuyasha with full speed making her almost in possible to see. Inuyasha quickly drew the sword and protected himself. Within five seconds Kagome was in front of him with both arms in a defensive matter covering her face, on one knee and him sword cutting her. When he realized. He moved his sword up only to get kicked in the gut. Butt first. Knocked over Kagome's by spin kick on the floor. When he fell, he hit the ground with a loud 'thud!'

'_Shit… never piss her off or you will regret it… and with a lot of pain.'_ Miroku thought almost laughing at the thought of Koga doing what Inuyasha did.

'_HAHAHAHAHA…. Suck shit Inu-Baka… your gonna die someday.'_ Kaysha laughed in thought. Kagome jumped up and stood over him. He kicked her in the knees knocking her back as he got up and pointed his sword at her.

'Fuck! What's going on!' Sango yelled in thought.

'God! How did that happen?' Ayame thought laughing in her head 'she probably planed this… maybe. Like she always does.' The boys were dumbfounded at Kagome while Lord Inu-No-Tashio, Lord Sogo and Sesshomaru were amazed. The girls just had huge smiles spread across their faces while watching the two. Sadato was astonished at what watched before him. Kagome going so cold, Inuyasha acting like it was a joke. When Kagome defended her trainer or Sadato, how they could take each others blows to their bodies and just everything.

'_I'm amazed they can take all that.'_ Sadato thought speechless. After two hours and a half, Inuyasha was getting tired and losing strength with a few scratches and broses. Kagome had masses of cuts, scratches, broses and bleeding but couldn't feel the pain. It was going to her body. She still has masses of strength and energy left but was sick of getting hit. Inuyasha struck again with his sword. Making smoke all around her appear from using wind scar.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU STUPID MUNGRAL! YOU COULD KILL HER FOR FREAKING GODS SAKE!!" Kaysha yelled jumping out of her seat about to jump over the wall but Ayame and Sango pulled her into the seat.

"Kaysha calm down and watch." Katana softly said. Inuyasha had a wide grin on his face cause no one or thing has been able to survive that attack. When the smoke cleared there was Kagome knelt on the ground, arms over her face, swords out in her hands. The one with the tiger in her right and the one with the dragon in her left and her with no scars nothing just her hissing like a maniac neko (cat), her hair had red streaks throw it with the silvery-blue, her strips turned piercing silver with one blue between the two silver. The swords had writing on them. The tiger one with…

"A Demon is most dangerous when everything they have is taken away," Lady Sasara read out. On the dragon one it says…

"When everything is hard and there's nothing left? The only thing you can do is fight." Riri read with a weird look on her face. Sesshomaru was smirking at the look on his younger half-brothers face. It was so funny and cause Kagome was fine but he wondered why she hadn't used the swords before this and what was up with them.

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes were the same deadly colour but there was black and gold mixed in with her silver-blue. Inuyasha jumped back at the sight before him. As she stood she moved her swords to her sides, when she was right up and standing straight. Sadato chuckled.

"What is so funny, Sadato?" Lord Sogo asked turning his head to his daughter's trainer.

"Noth…Nothing… just that…Inuyasha…is gonna…get…his…butt…kicked…by…Lady Ka…Kagome…and…her…swords." He managed to say before laughing so hard he fell off his chair and onto the ground with a 'thud' and he continued this for another minute before getting in control and sat back on his chair and pointed at the floor. "Watch." Everyone turned his or her attention back to the floor. There was Inuyasha pointing his sword at Kagome ready to use backlash wave, while she stood there, eyes closed concentrating with her swords in a cross in front of her and her body glowing like her miko powers. After a few minutes her eyes slowly snapped open and glared at Inuyasha swords still in front of her in a cross. Inuyasha summoned what needed to use the backlash wave, Kagome still stood there not wavering or scared. Just stood there. Inuyasha had, had enough and yelled

"Backlash wave!" sending the light towards her and she moved straight at the attack.

'_**She has this all planed out already… she's not a Baka like some who just fight off a hunch or not thinking it though,'**_ Sesshomaru's inner demon commented, _**'she thinks it though when she just stands or sits there with her eye's closed and when she feels an attack coming she reacts. That is a smart way of dealing with things… seriously. She's smarter then you Inu-Demons put together.'**_

"Kagome what are doing!" it was Katana's turn to freak out and yell. As Kagome neared the attack, her Miko powers flared with others no one knew what it was so just watched. As soon as she was ten seconds away from his attack, she through her arms out sending all her Miko power out and her swords flared up. Dragon one red with black, tiger one silver (white) and blue and throwing Inuyasha's attack everywhere.

Sadato put a barrier up around all the seated areas and interesses as the attacks flow out. Their mouths fell to the floor, eyes wide open, breath caught in their throats. The girls clinching each other's hands cutting off circulation. Koga, Miroku, Jenze and Jeko fell off their seats. Lord Inu-No-Tashio, Lord Sogo, Lady Sasara and Lady Kayome leaning back in their seats. Sesshomaru and Sadato just normal but Inuyasha was holding off every blow Kagome hit him with. Her dragon one was on fire on the blade with black and the tiger one was ice with the flaring of silver (white) and blue.

"_HOLY SHIT!!!!'_ all the girls thought starting 2 breathe again. Everyone went back to normal quickly and watched. Two hours and they were still going on raving blows everywhere but the last blow. Their swords clashed and clanged. Inuyasha's sword in her crossed over swords, surging and speculating energy and power flowing out and around them. It reached the limit sending both flying back. Kagome as a neko would landed in a crouch while Inuyasha flow and slammed his back on the wall and laid there losing his sword while flying. Sadato let the barrier down and walked to Inuyasha lying there trying to get air into his lungs. He turned his head to Kagome still crouching with her swords in front of her crossed and her eyes and face softening again with the colour it's meant to be. Kagome returned her powers and with drew the flaring swords powers, sheathing them and got up still ignoring and not feeling anything from the scars and broses and went to Inuyasha and put her hand out. He took it and she helped him up giving him the normal rusty Tetsusaiga nodding.

"Ok. Well. Then. Look's like Kagome won. Is it?" he asked turning to Inuyasha.

"Yes. She has. She is a very strong girl and if she were this Kuro Katsue girl I would not blame her. Kagome would most likely beat Sesshomaru with out getting killed like she nearly did me with that last attack." he pronounced walking to his seat. "But I wouldn't say challenge her to that level of him today." Inuyasha finished but Kagome was gone. "Hay where did she go?!" he yelled looking around.

"Over here Baka! And I am not no 'girl'" she called pulling a whole bunch of stuff out of the bag.

"Kagome what are you doing with all those weapons now?" Sadato asked walking up.

"Nothing." She said throwing a fair few back into the bag leaving a fair few there. "Cya." She said over her shoulder running out the door.

"Where is that girl going at this time?" Lord Sogo said.

"Patrolling?" Lord Inu-No-Tashio questioned and turned to his eldest son watching the door. "Go after her." With in one second her was gone.

"Are you sure it's the best idea to send Sesshomaru, Lord Inu-No-Tashio?" Riri spoke up throw the pitch silence staring at the door.

"Yes. He would be the only one to catch her at her speed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kagome ran for the forest as fast as possible. Once she made it, she through the bag to the ground and opened it. Throwing all the swords, daggers, sharikan, arrows, bow, kunai and other weapons onto the ground pulling out the cloths and cloak. She quickly got her cloths off. She grabbed the pitch black ones off the ground. They were a leather; thin strap tank top, a pear of tight leather pants, leather floor length jacket and a few black hair ties. Tying her hair up into a low ponytail leaving a fringe like part out, putting her black boots back on, black studded gloves that show the tops of her fingers and claws, gathering the weapons. She packed them on her body, throwing her black cloak over and put the hood over her face, chucking her other cloths into the bag and put it in a tree. She was ready to take off but smelt a very familiar scent coming her way. She quickly hid her scent, noise, visibility and whatever else she could, then ran for it but for some reason she didn't cloak her visibility and scent and that familiar scent was getting rather close for her liking. She was in the forest of the out skirts of the village about two hours away still running as fast as possible.

**'Crash'**

'_What the hell is that? Stuff this in not running from it any more but who is it? Damn it to hell!'_ Kagome/ Kuro Katsue snapped in thought. She stopped jumping though the trees and skidded to a halt on the ground just in a small clearing and watched and listened to the sound and how the trees moved. She covered her scent and pulled out a thunder and lightning swords and readied herself.

There was a horrible laugh from in front of her. So Kagome crouched down and crossed the two swords in front of her tilting down her head just looking out the small gap between her eyes, the cloak and swords. There was a man no… it was a baboon looking thing and it spoke

"Ahh…you are out again I see. Well this night you will not be destroying my plans in that village. Now who are you?" Kagome/ Kuro Katsue blinked blankly._ 'What is this retard talking about? Seriously!'_ she thought watching him.

"What is your name?" he repeated louder

'_Ok now he is just being pushy, bossy and rude! I will never lower myself to such a hu… wait __**Sniff**__ he's a half-breed! Ok that just draws the line of pushing me around!'_ she chocked and spat with a very evil, sinister, mischievous smirk on her face. _'But what was that scent I smelt? So who or what was it?'_ she questioned herself getting her answer five seconds later.

"Naraku. What are you doing?" a tall, handsome, silver haired man with a cold, baritone voice emerged from behind Kagome.

'Well that solves it but why in hell is Lord Sesshomaru here?'

"I have many plans to get done but it never works cause this thing…" he pointed a hand at Kagome/Kuro Katsue "Keeps getting in the way of my plans and gets in the way." Sesshomaru looked at the crouching so called 'thing' next to him on the ground and that 'thing' hissed vicious.

_'Thing? THING!! I'll show him a thing.'_ Kuro hissed. Disregarding the barrier and her powers went wild and flared all around her. Sesshomaru just smirked at this girl or should he say Lady Kagome and looked at Naraku again. "You should not have said that." Then jumped aside.

"Why? it can not do…" he stopped when he saw that she had disappeared. "Where did she go?"

"I do not know." Sesshomaru stated leaning on the tree next to him and examined his claws as if they were more interesting but watched the girl Kuro behind Naraku from the corner of his eye.

"Come out you pest." Naraku spat un-a-where she was standing right behind him and didn't till she stabbed her sword into his back and yanked it out vanishing as he turned. "How. Did. She. Or. It. Do. That?" he asked out loud. Kuro put her sword back were it started and stood right in front of him waiting for him to turn back. After five minutes she sat on the ground plucking the grass out of the ground but after thirty  
seconds that was boring so she lay on the down on her stomach and watched him throw the top of her cloak.

'Geez…he is an apostolate moron." Kuro rolled her eyes standing up and walked toward the village again but Sesshomaru stepped in her way.

"Where are you going Kuro Katsue? Of should I say lady Kagome Higorashi?" he grinned when she stared at him in the eyes with a look that said _'I do not care if you know who I am but if you tell anyone I will personally destroy you Sesshomaru!'_ with a low warning growl but she didn't say it load enough for the still moronic half-breed to hear. He gave her a look back saying _'good because I do and why should I not tell? Hm?'_ she glared and gave a hiss _'I will not repeat myself, Sesshomaru! You tell anyone I will personally destroy you and bring you back and continue till I can not bring you back anymore.'_ His lips twitched at the sides. It was refreshing to have someone like him let alone talk. He nodded on understanding her.

Kuro walked around him and into the dense part of the forest and yet was still getting followed by that Lord. She turned around and he bumped into her soiled body.

'_**Ow… she's like concrete.'**_  
_'Shut up, whatever you are.'_  
_**'I will do no such thing, Lord Sesshomaru plus I'm stuck with you.'  
**__'Hn.'_

"Why are you following me?" she questioned him

"Because I can." Was his short reply?

'_Frustrating…'_ "Look what do you want cause I do not have time for your impotents' she snapped at him.

'_**Snappy much.'**_  
_'Shut up.'_  
_**'Fine, I'll just try and annoy the girl.'**_  
_'Hn. Hold on what?'_  
_**'You heard me now talk to her or I will try.'**_  
_'…'_

"Do not compare me to that half-breed, women. Where are you going?"

"Get lost." She spat turning and walked off

"Come here."

"Nope. I have better things to do, Sesshomaru." With that she sped off again with him hot on her trail.

**Crackle Crackle, BANG!**

Went something close by. Kuro speed up freezing at the sight before her. The village entrance was burning. Everyone was outside huddled together. Two scrawny looking men walked out of the main house stuffing their faces with the food. Kuro hissed viciously out ready to make them suffer but Sesshomaru grabbed Kuro around the waist and pulled her to him. "Just watch before you act or you'll end up like that pest, Inuyasha." He said in her right ear and drew in that sweet bitter scent again. Yep it was addicting, very addicting.

'_**God… that is a great scent… damn it Sesshomaru, hurry up and get her will you!' **__'Shut the hell up… seriously. Your more annoying then Inuyasha sometimes, like now.'_

"So this is the famous village with that Baka-Baka, who will get his behind kicked when she comes!" she yelled with fury but when his hand was coming down again her eyes shut tight as well as everyone else and waited for the impact.

Kuro was shaking violently when he hit the girl and she was twisting and turning in Sesshomaru's arms and he couldn't hold her anymore so he let go and she went straight throw the blazing fire. He jumped upon a roof and watched the young girl in amusement that she was standing up to the mortals.

The man pulled his hand back and let loss, as his hand went for the girl again but never did. A woman with a black cloak and cloths appeared in front of the girl crushing his fist with her head down.

After a minute the girl opened one eye to stare at black. She followed it up to find more black then noticed it was Kuro. She moved back to her mother and mentioned her to look and spread it around. Everyone opened their eyes and had quiet shocked expectations when they heard her hissing and she spoke

"Lift your hand once more and I will tare it off your arm!" throwing his hand aside, turning Kuro bent down and talked softly. "Are you okay, Rin?" she had gotten to know the young ones but Rin nodded smiling wide.

"Rin knew you would come. Thank you." She hugged Kuro. The man swang his fist and only hit air falling on his face, so predictable and jumped with Rin in her arms onto a roof.

"You are a fool to think to fight me! You must have a mental ishu in your head." Kuro laughed out holding Rin to her like a mother would her child.

"I could kill you with one hand." He yelled and drew his sword.

"You are foolish man" she coldly stated drawing a normal sword out and bent to Rin "Hold on Rin and don't let go till I hit the ground. Okay?" she softly said and the girl nodded. Kuro took to the air landing in front of Rin's mother. Rin let go and ran to her mum as she turned, swords began to clash and clang against each other metal, striking at one another.

"Your not bad girl but try this on for size." He commented getting ignored cause Kuro was paying attention to something else and her senses were preoccupied and the other man stubbed his sword through her back missing the vital areas.

"NO!" Rin yelled getting held back by her mother.

"You vile men, she is a young woman. What are you doing?!" Rin's mother called holding her daughter in a tight embrace.

"What was com-" he stopped at the sudden noise or should I say voice of the girl.

"Cover your ears!" she called to the villages and even the children knew she was going to be saying vile things they covered their ears. "You reached basted! Take your infernal sword out of me this minute or I will be forced to rip you apart or from a friend of mine 'I'm gonna slit your stomach, take out your guts and put them in a bowl. By the time I'm though with you, you're gonna be the on dead' well with a few changed words. Now take your infernal bloody sword out of me you moron!" she hissed still fighting the first annoying man.

"You should be on the ground unconscious by now, what matter of beast are you!?" he said in shock.

"I will not repeat myself now take it out of me!" she snapped viciously.

"What matter of beast are you?" he asked again. That was it Kuro had, had it. Her left arm went to her fire dragon sword pulling it out swinging it at the man, gashing his stomach and left cheek making him yank the sword out holding his stomach.  
"That…that sword, It has a demonic Ara." He cringed from talking, Kuro jumped out of sight as the man went to his companion.

Sesshomaru for this time was just sitting on the roof with an endless smirk planted on his lips. From how protective she was of the children and the villages especially the little girl, how she fort and how her mood flicked from one to the other and her choose of words a rather colourful vocabulary from his half-brother and she even used the speech his brother threatened him with but changed the end but he could tell she just wanted to loss it and really tare them apart. It surprised him when she just let her cool go and brought out her fire dragon sword and used it on the mortal then disappeared. Now the only question was where was the girl?

"*wisales* Yo Sesshomaru, are you death or just a Baka cause your not listening to me!" she hissed in his ear from right next to him after cleaning her swords from the blood of the men off both them. He shivered as her breath touched his skin so swiftly it was like a cool breeze gliding by only not cool but worm. He needed those lips, no he WANTED those lips and he REALLY WANTED them now but he had to keep control of his body and thoughts cause that little pest was back and bugging him and the last time he listened to it he couldn't look away from her, now it was edging him to kiss Kagome or Kuro right here and now.

Wow! There's something wrong with that little pest or is there?

'_I will not do such a thing.'_  
_**'But you no you want to and I no she want's you to.'**_  
_'Iie.'_  
_**'But why not?'**_  
_'Iie.'  
__**'Tell me,'**_  
_'She trust's me and I am not going to lower…'_  
he was interrupted._**'Your not lowering yourself to anything cause she is the princess of the south; you are the prince of the west. What is there to lower yourself to!?'**_ it yelled in one breath. Now out.

'_I will not… what is that smell?'_  
_**'It's blood. If you forgot.'**_  
'_I did not.'_  
_**'Just kiss her.'**_  
_'Iie.'_  
_**'Hai.'**_  
_'Iie.'_  
_**'Hai.'**_  
_'Is there anyway to shut you up?'_  
_**'Kiss her… but I could get more annoying after that so…Iie. Kiss her!'**_

Sesshomaru couldn't take it. Thinking of her all there years, thinking of her lips, the eternal voice in his head. He couldn't take it. Kuro had put her swords away and just watched the two men tending to each others wounds and the villages just sitting there and the girl Rin looking for her thought Rin knew Kuro was still there like always but what she really wasn't expecting was Sesshomaru grazing her finger tips across her right cheek and capping it then placing his lips over hers, his other hand going under her cloak to her back and running up to her neck and pulling her into him as much as possible kissing ever so gently yet rough but still softly. She glared at him in the eyes but in his eyes were only lust, want, some fear and annoyance for something. He watched as her eyes softened so much she looked like an innocent little girl like she was before her brothers got killed. Such innocents, kindness, sadness, pain, the tears and all the suffering locked in her sweet eyes but it wasn't long maybe about five minutes into his kiss her eyes glazed over with a bit of lust. Her right hand capped his left cheek; left hand went to his neck pulling him to her. Oh how he loved the feel of her skin on his, so soft, smooth, caring yet rough and hard from all the training she does and he really hoped this didn't change anything between them. Oh and how much he loved her scent that lingered in his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Then one noise nether wanted to hear was a little girl named Rin scream "HELP!".

Kuro pulled away from Sesshomaru. Shouting to her feet, putting the hood of the cloak back on and pulled out her fire dragon and ice tiger swords and she was hissing viscously swearing to murder those two and do what she had said. The swords flared. The fire one turning piercing red from the halt and the fire surrounding it with black running though it and the ice one going ice with a silvery-blue ora around it.

She was pissed, no she was far beyond help, and she would pull throw with Inuyasha's threat on the two men. With in a second flat she was gone and standing in front of sorry behind the two men and her Miko powers flaring off her in a sinister dark blue with silver swirling around her in a savvier wind worse then a cyclone, tornado and hurricane together just not ripping everything around out of the ground and apart.

"Please help me!" Rin whispered to Kuro whom she was facing not scared cause she had seen Kuro's power before when they first met.

"What…What…What is that ara, Hun?" the ma holding Rin asked shattering.

"I…I…I…I don't not, Kun." He also shattered. Oh how much Sesshomaru was enjoying this and could still feel her lips on his and it actually shut the infernal voice in his head up.

"Put her down and turn around you incompetent mortals." Kuro hissed low, cold, threatening, ruthless, emotionless, and scary. There isn't a word to describe her voice but still they turned around and shuddered literally at her powers flaring off her wildly and murderous power of her two swords. They almost dropped Rin on the ground and run id her power wasn't around them to, blocking everything from the villages but Sesshomaru could see cause he's a demon.

Rin jumped off the ground and ran behind Kuro "Rin, cover your ears and close your eyes tight cause this won't be something for you to see. Ok." Kuro said to Rin who did as told knowing Kuro would tare these men apart fro hurting and touching her and she didn't care. Kuro as she knew Kagome as was like an elder sister, she had never had but before closing her eyes Rin saw the moons on the ends of the swords and she got a pretty good idea that Kuro was Lady Kagome at night time to protect her and her village and Rin knew what Kagome had been throw when she was younger cause her mother had old videos of the day Kagome's brothers were killed. Not that Kuro cared at the moment but her cloak hood came off revelling her face of the princess, her hair came out cause the wind was too strong so her hair was flying everywhere around her, powers increasing as her marking's became visible, her eyes went to the cold, ruthless, piercing, evil and careless silver-blue with everything else. The two men stared in 'awe' at her noticing she was Lady Kagome but they were thieves, murders and morons so they didn't care but once more Kuro's voice came out "You will pay for what you have done. You will die. Say your last words before you are gone forever." She sneered throw-clinched teeth/fangs.  
They were silent and she took that as a sign of not answering or don't have anything to say and she been happy about that. Crossing her arms in front of her, swords in front of her face, closing her eyes. All the power came back in. after four minutes she stayed like this, then at the four minute nark her eyes snapped open with the black and gold again and at the second her eyes snapped open her arms flow to ether side of her sending all her powers out going over the entire village. The power slew throw the men and the men dissipated into nothing and went throw the village putting out the fires, not destroying anything. Once all her power disappeared the villages came out of there huts and feel to their knees seeing their southern princess or Lady there, now knowing she is Kuro Katsue. Kuro turned her swords down as she fell the blades stabbed into the ground. The power disappeared into the swords again. She leaned on the swords and breathed heavily taking in the fresh air, her head down so her hair went over her face to the ground. Her wound inflicted by the sword then man was slowly healing itself.

Just at that moment fifteen figures appeared at the entrance to the village just behind Kuro or Kagome. One holding the bag with her training cloths in it, seven witch looked like girls four on a cat like demon, the other three on a two-headed dragon and all others ran.

"Kuro. Is Kuro okay?" a little girl said from behind Kagome and the fifteens attention was drawn to it. Sesshomaru went to his father and the others.

"Yes Rin, I am fine but how are you?" she deeply took in the air.

"Rin is fine but her bottom and cheek hurt." She cutely stated rubbing them.

A big surprise was Kagome giggled at the little girl. All the Southern and Western Lords, Ladies and others literally fell over.

"Come here Rin." Kuro opened her arms and Rin jumped in them hugging Kuro close like an elder sister.

"My Lady, Thank you so much," Rin's mother spoke out "Thank you for everything."

"Nonsense," she waved her hand catching everyone's attention especially the villages "it is nothing to be thanking me four. I do this cause I want to protect all you villages not cause I have to or to get thanked. I love you all," she knew her family and friends were here but payed no heed as she stood up and carried Rin to her mother and knelt down. "The children of this village have long to live and I want what is beat for them and…" she stood up again and walked to her swords pulling them out of the ground, putting them in there sheaths and turned around continuing "I do not wish for them to suffer what I have and turn out like I myself have." She finished.

"Yes, we know of the day. We all do even the children," a woman spoke up "it was a day with tragedy and murder. We are sorry you had to go throw such stuff while so young."

"It's fine. But is was their time but it will be time for the one who did it very soon." She said turning her eyes to the new moon sky were only the stars lights hit her eyes.

"When will that be Kuro Katsue?" Sadato called walking into the village with everyone else behind him.

"This full moon or possibly the next. Depending when I or we are ready." She said turning her eyes to her family and friends then to Sadato "How did you know I was Kuro Katsue?" she questioned

"I had a suspicion but with all your powers snapping out tonight it was hard to miss and the sky grew darker at the palace, it went to a whorl wind in the sky like it was going to suck everything up into it and there is only one who is powerful and strong enough to do that Kuro Katsue my trainee." He smiled with a some-what relived look on his face.

"Right… your starting to sound like Miroku." She stated board and turned around. Rin was with her mother and elder and younger brothers, but where was her father?

"If you do not mind me asking but where is your husband?" Kuro asked kneeling down in front of Rin's mother, Rin and her two brothers.

"No… Not at all," she stoped and looked at Rin who nodded and went off with her younger brother. The eldest stayed "he died in a war… that's what I know so he might still be alive," she sighed, "I wish I could see him again and he could see his sons and daughter just for a short while at leats."

"My Lady, is there anyway of finding my father?" the boy who looked about thirteen asked

"There could be and what is your name?" Kuro or Kagome asked turning to the boy

"My name is Konomo. I'm Rin's elder brother and that is my younger brother Heto." He said bowing

"Now, now. No need for that bowing in respect Konomo… think of me as a sister, ok?" she slightly smiled at the boy getting a nod.

"Ok. Now back to the matter. Not to peri what was his name?" she continued looking at Konomo.

"My fathers name was Jemo Emi he was ether the leader or warrior who went to war." Kuro nodded and turned her head to Sesshomaru

"Do you know of it Lord Sesshomaru? Of Jemo Emi and the army he went with?" he just looked at her weirdly. She really didn't take much to him kissing her but that was a good thing. He shook his head and continued watching her as she turned her head back round and talked to the boy and his mother.

'_**Man, she looked away. I like her silver-blue eyes and there engaging.'**_  
_'Your back, Great.'_  
_**'I'm not going to be annoying… but man that kiss was good.'**_  
_'Shut up.'_  
_**'Fine but you know you want them again.'**_ And it left.

"Are you able to find others Kuro-san? With your powers?" he asked hopefully

"I could try and then we'll both find out." He nodded violently and ran off bringing a few of his father's things back.

"Ok. Do you have a picture of him?" the boy pulled one out and gave it to Kuro and she closed here eyes but before she could Sadato yelled running up to her with the others walking behind him.

"Please Lady Kagome! You are going to hurt yourself," she just stared at him "your powers are worn out to the core or your body. You can't possibly think you can do this at the moment can you?" he spoke quickly and in one breath.

"I must." Was her reply and she continued what she had started. Sesshomaru had never seen this side of her before. She was caring, kind, compassionate and just does what she pleases.

'_**That's new…'**_

'_Ge-'_  
_**'listen before you start at me.'**_  
_'…'_

'_**Thank you…'**_ Before it could continue a bright light, brighter then the sun shone in their faces. The boy, his sister and brother, mother and every villager stared at it or what or who it was. Sadato was still standing there talking to it while everyone else froze and 'awed' at the light. _'When did she start to glow?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself walking over. When he stoped the moon (though Inuyasha was still human) was now shimmering silver glowing moon and the light created a path to Kagome on the ground making her glow extra bright making her look like a fallen goddess/angel with the calm look on her face and how she glowed.

Lady Kayome walked up and whispered, "She looks like that in the mornings when asleep and on full moons she looks more of a fallen goddess and angel and glows much, much brighter then right now. Don't listen to what Lord Sogo says in his right mind but she really is much more nicer and calm when you are around, I mean don't get me wrong she can be the devil when she wake's up and is stressed but this morning even though she know you were coming, she was so relaxed and calm in her sleep but she looks like my little girl that lost her brothers when you are here. Whatever you did Sesshomaru. Thank You." Then she walked off dragging Sadato away from her daughter. "Let us go… Kagome and Sesshomaru can care for them selves," she called still dragging Sadato back toward the palace "NOW!" she yelled and they all came leaving Kuro/Kagome and Sesshomaru there.

"Anything Kuro?" the boy asked with a tear in his eye but wiped it away.

"He is coming back but…" she stoped as her eyes shot open and the glow disincarnated "Kaysha, Sango, Ayame, Katana, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Jenze, Jeko come back here! Riri, Sadato, Ladies and Lords you must get back to the palace immediately!" she yelled jumping off the ground. The girls stoped as well as the boys and came back while the others disappeared back to the palace.

"What is it, Kags?" Katana asked. She didn't answer but turned to Rin, Heto, Konomo and their mother. "He's coming back but he is in grave danger, he has few solders and many are injured, some dead bit if he is not stopped at were he is walking. May I keep this?" she asked holding the picture out. The mother nodded. "Thank you so much Kuro Katsue."

She nodded. And said "always. We must get going. Take care of your selves all the others." With that Kuro raced off faster then anything ever known. She put the picture in her pocket and throw hr hood over her hair she tied back up earlier. Sesshomaru right on her trail with Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Jenze and Jeko behind him and the four girls on Kirara on his right up in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

One hour and Kuro were still speeding ahead with Sesshomaru behind her but the others trailed behind. "Geez… do I have to carry you Baka's or what!?" she skidded to a stop and yelled at them.

"Were coming." Inuyasha grumbled unknown to how she really was. In seconds she was at his throat holding him in the air with an air-blocking grip.

"Listen here you Baka. Those kids father is in serious danger right at this minute and your not helping in really saving him. Now hurry the fuck up or I'll be kicking your ass there in a dog collar and leash. And they lose him, your life is the fucking one on the line, you bloody fucking Baka!" she hissed, venom dripping from her fangs melting the ground she was standing on. His eyes went wide at her, a colourful vocabulary from him, she was dead serious and she was beyond freaky and creepy.

The boys' mouths hung open to the ground, of her attitude and actions and vocabulary. They were scared shitless of her right at this minute. The girls just freaked and dumbfounded so Kirara took off ahead to see if she could find anything.

Kuro gained control and dropped Inuyasha on the ground, clinching her fists so they bleed and walked over to Sesshomaru with a blank face but her eyes gave it all away as to her scent, that intoxicating scent. He scent her a look asking _'What's wrong Kuro Katsue?'_ her lips twitched at the sides but she sighed replying _'Nothing.'_ Turning her head to look at Inuyasha and the others "Get running or I will drag all six of you," They jumped up and ran off. She sighed again and looked at her healed hands that still had her blood on them "sometimes I hate being a full Neko Youki." She muttered under her breath looking back at Sesshomaru with a rased brow.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Yes, you do now, what is so fascinating about me?" she almost rolled her eyes.

"Everything. Your eyes, your attitude, your scent…" he stoped himself before he went to far but his body had a mind of it's own. He walked toward Kagome and she backed up hitting a tree. She turned her head and glared at it cursing under her breath and like I said his body had a mind of it's own cause he continued to speak "your hands, your talent, your voice, your everything. Your lips." He shut his mouth as he leaned against the tree locking her in but all she did was look at him. He had to tell her everything. He could not take it any longer. All these years of not seeing, talking, hearing, longing, kissing, holding, touching, wanting and needing this girl and now he had her with him and he really didn't want to let her go, not like when he had to when they were young. No he would not let her go. Not now, not ever.

Hold up. What's with him? I thought he was the heartless, cold basted? I'm kinda freaked now.

"Sesshomaru, are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked resting the back of her left hand on his forehead _'his temporiser is fine, so what's…wait his heart is beating faster." _She took her hand away and listened as it started to calm down only a little '_It's me. He just said and now. Shit, what did I do to deserve…'_ her chain of thoughts halted when a hand went to her lower back/waist, one to her neck and lips crashing on hers _'Ok. It's me but oh Lord he's a great kisser and…Shit.'_ She lost. Her right hand to his back, left to his neck and she returned the kiss with force.

Oh how he loved winning and getting what he wanted. He wanted her more then anything and wasn't going to lose her to anyone or anything.

Ten minutes later he let her go, realizing what he was doing. _'Shit…I really should not have done that.'_ _**'  
But you wanted it and so did she. That half-breeds life is the one on the line, not yours.'**_  
_'True but still.'_ He looked back at her and she actually had amusement in her eyes only for a microsecond then it was gone.

"You are going to die when we get back to the palace, Sesshomaru." She ran off in one second Sesshomaru just behind and found Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Jenze and Jeko tied up and gagged "Baka's" she shock her head. They started making 'look' sounds. Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to find twenty thugs surrounding them "Arrrr… you five are such idiots! What do you want?!" she hissed out. They pulled a peace of rope and they're where her sister and friends hanging in the tree's but two girls she didn't know.

Kagome looked around her and one man looked familiar. "are you the returning army?" she questioned in her cold, baritone voice.

"Yes we are. What do you want with us?" a tall black haired man with brown eyes answered.

"Is your name, Jemo?" she continued in her tome. He nodded. She grinned.  
"Well we're not here to fight you. We're here to fight along side you and help. I know your wife, sons and daughter. They miss you Jemo." She confirmed in her usual tone of voice.

"Your voice… you like the southern princess Kagome." He stated

"Well Sir," she took the hood off her head to prove her point "I am Kagome the Lady or Princess of the south and you have tied my sister and friends up and then again you may know me as Kuro Katsue, I killed Ryukotsuei." She said as the men fell to their knees.

"Kuro…Kuro Katsue the slayer of Ryukotsuei and defender of my village, protector of my family and Lady Kagome of the south. I am very sorry for this I…" he stuttered

"Calm down. You're in grave danger as are your men. That is why me and my friends have came." She put her hood back on and got her horrifying face back as that revolting scent came back from earlier. Jemo and his men let the others go and they all got ready to fight. Jemo and his men in one area, The girls spread out, boys spread out, Kuro and Sesshomaru standing side by side, her head down to cover her face.

"Kuro."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Do you know, Naraku?"

"No…I don't think so," she answered with a questioning face. She tapped hr index finger on her chin with a razed brow "Nope… not at all. Why is that?"

"Asking."

"Right." _'Just asking my ass… yeah right in hell…pfft'_

"Hahahaha… you two are so childish," came a voice from behind them. They turned to find Naraku. The real Naraku, I think. Kuro kept her head down and readied to go for a weapon. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Straight for the swords or weapons. Silly girl. You can't take me on." He shock his head like a fool, might I say.

"…" She just glared from under her cloak at him.

"Stay calm, Kuro." Sesshomaru muttered to her and she just loosened her mutules and stood straight up to her full high but for a odd reason she didn't look 5'2, she looked 6'8 while Sesshomaru is 6'9 and Naraku is 6'5.

When did she get taller? What is up with Naraku anyway? And what of these two girls Kagome doesn't know?

Katana, Sango, Ayame and Kaysha were fighting Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and Hakudoshi.

Jenze and Jeko are fighting hordes of demons. Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha are fighting/ killing any demons in sight and the two girls are fighting for their lives against the demons, Jemo and his men slaying whatever the things where (demons).

Kagome was edging every time this Naraku guy spoke. She wanted to rip him apart so bad and he seemed so familiar.

Sesshomaru was himself though deep down had much of the edge to shared Naraku apart.

Five minutes and Kagome was sitting on the ground picking the grass out of it, threading it together and then shredding it up watching the peaces fall to the ground again. Than "HELP!!" was yelled by Jemo. Kagome shot up and disappeared out of site then in front of Jemo taking the blow getting a sword to the gut, Arrow through both carves, Knife through both arms and a dagger just below her heart getting her lung.

"KURO!!!!" all the girls including the two she didn't know screamed.

"Run and get out of here," she hissed turning her head slightly. He stood there speechless; Kagome was annoyed and really wasn't going to stay calm "GO NOW!!" she yelled. He ran off toward his village with his army.

Kagome yanked them out of her not caring for the blood cause her pain was numbed, her hands went to her wind and Electric blade.

Kaysha, Katana, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Jenze, Jeko, Miroku, Koga, the two other girls and Sesshomaru came to Kagome's side with their weapons in hand.

Kagome/Kuro: Wind and Electric blades, all other swords, demon powers, Miko powers, bow and arrows.

Kaysha: Demon powers, swords, bow and arrows

Katana: Swords, powers, other sharp pointy things

Sango: Huge boomerang (Hiraikotsu), poison powder, secret sword (Wakizashi), dagger (within her sleeve), chain, summon Kirara

Ayame: Demon powers, sword, leaves

Sesshomaru: Demon powers (claws), light/poison wipe, poison claw, Tensaga, Tokijin, poison

Inuyasha: Demon powers, Tetsusaiga, claws

Jenze and Jeko: Swords, sharp pointy metal/steal objects, mind powers (control) earth powers.

Miroku: Wind Tunnel, staff, sutras, monk powers

Koga: Demon powers, sacred jewel shards, sword, claws, hands

Two Girls: Water and Air powers, ability to control light and dark (Yin and Yang), swords, sharp pointy things.

Demons off all shapes and sizes came from every direction including above. They were surrounded and Kagome was badly injured but she didn't even feel it.

"Haha… strange. You are very familiar girl." Naraku laughed looking Kagome up and down. Some-what checking her out. YUCK!

"I could say the same to you." She responded in a board, cold and baritone voice.

Sesshomaru's left hand grabbed Kagome's right and gripped it, she held his aswell but much harder and some-what out of fear and unknown pain of some kind.

"Hmm?" Naraku remarked with a rased brow looking at their hands gripping the other

"Something fascinating?" Kuro retorted really annoyed right this minute

"Yes."

"What is that?"

"You and Sesshomaru."

"…" She wasn't going to wast her breath or voice on this Baka half-breed.

"What the hell are you talking about Naraku?!" Koga yelled slicing another demon in two. Naraku just stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru's hands. Koga followed his eyes and almost fell over. Almost. His eyes turned back on Naraku but not his bright, happy blue no they were a sinister, dark, angry blue. He was glaring but still it can't beat Kagome's.

"Why would you look at me like that? I haven't done anything wrong." He asked innocently. What he didn't know was that they some what planed this but much differentially.

Kaysha and Sango lunged one direction, Katana and Ayame the other, Koga and Inuyasha up in the trees with Jenze and Jeko, Miroku and the two girls ran off behind.

"What are you up to?" Naraku asked watching them. No one answered and just continued to fight. Oddly Sesshomaru and Kagome wouldn't move. Naraku walked up to them, as his hand reached for Kuro's hood, Sesshomaru pulled her into him and held her to him like he wasn't going to let go.

Naraku laughed, "What's wrong Sesshomaru afraid to let go of her?"

Sesshomaru just glared at him. Glancing down at Kuro who was just lying her head on the side in his chest listening to his heart beat and looked at him.

"Or is it that the girl doesn't want to lose another man in her life?" he grinned. Kuro stiffened, her face and eyes getting a sinister silver-blue with black and gold.

"What do you mean 'another' Naraku?" Sesshomaru snared glaring at him.

"Oh just that well her brothers were easy enough to kill so why would it be any harder to kill you then her family and friends. Watching them suffer, misery striking her then she will be to weak to fight so I could kill her with pleaser to my content." He smiled and his face brightened at his nasty thoughts.

All the demons had been killed now all there was, was Naraku, his incarnations, the band of seven and Kikyo. They sprinted to their friends ready to kill him but that was not their job. Kagome's powers flared off her in waves. He knew she was Kagome? He killed her brothers he did it? Now she knew why he looked familiar, for he was standing in the back behind everyone with a grin on his face at her suffering. He left the note.

Oh boy was he in for it!

Sesshomaru slowly let go of Kuro as her powers became worse and more threatening and sinister. She wasn't balanced between yin and yang, good or evil.

"You killed my brothers?" her voice shock with anger, her body shaking with anger and pain and murder.

"Yes. I did. What are you going to do about it? My dear little Kagome?" he smugly said

"Do not call me little. You despicable excuse of a demon, half-breed! I'll do as I please." She smirked in a very creepy and evil way.

"Like what my dear?"

Her hand was still gripping Sesshomaru's and her other hand reached into her cloak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Her hand was still gripping Sesshomaru's and her other hand reached into her cloak…_

And she pulled out a very strange kind of sword; it had the blade at the top then six other blades on the sides; three on each side.

"What kind of sword it that?" Naraku asked eyeing it

"The seven blades… Kakono."

"Never heard of it."

"Well I'm sure you have heard of Sounga…no?"

"Hai," he paused "the sword from hell."

"Well… this sword was forged from the core of hell to the highest point in heaven and to this very earth."

"Oh?"  
"Hai… heard of Midoriko?"

"Hai. Why?"

"She is one of my ancestors, the warrior priestess Midoriko Creator of the Shikon No-Tama. This is her sword, as to is the jewel."

"Where is the jewel?"

"Right here." She turned the sword upside down and pulled at a necklace on her neck with a glowing bluey-silver jem on it.

"Give me it, you brat!" he charged at her

Kagome dropped it on her neck and pointed the sword right at him. He stoped just before it went through his throat.

"I wouldn't think about taking it if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"Kanata Soyan," she said holding the sword in place as it started lighting up.

Everyone had run off fighting the evil and where hurt badly but continued on to win.

Sesshomaru just stood there watching while holding her hand but why weren't her powers that were flaring off her in every direction burning him?

'_**What's with that sword?'**_  
_'I do not know.'_  
_**'It looks familiar… what is it called?'**_  
_'Kakono.'_  
_**'I may have heard of it before but I don't know and what was that attack she just used?'**_  
_'Kanata Soyan… why?'_  
_**'Hmm…it is familiar but oh well.'**_

Moments later Naraku was thrown backwards into the layers of trees behind him and looked up at her as her powers sparking off of her and rolling off in waves. Her cloak hood came off and her face was emotionless and cold, her eyes deadly and were almost voids of nothingness just black holes staring into him with gold flashing through them every now and then. She clinched onto the halt of the sword and a blazing, brilliant and significant pure blue and black light swirled around it with flickers of red and white. Sesshomaru stared at it in utter amazement, his inner demon making so much notice it gave Sesshomaru a major headache and it was scared so bad.

"What was that?" Naraku chocked and grabbed his throat when it started burning.

Kagome grinned a really sinister grin. "Never heard of the attack before?"

Naraku just stared at her and she continued. "Well as I've heard of Midoriko, she was one of the most powerful priestesses around and fort hordes of demons coming after her," she paused. "This is that very same sword that she killed them miserable things with and took then with her to hell and is still fighting this very day for her life and for whatever happens to the clay pot, I will take over position of the jewel and this sword for all of eternity and make sure there is never another foul being sure as yourself around to bring sure misery and destruction." she growled out so cold and heartless it froze everyone fighting and Kikyo didn't like her name getting said in such a way and her saying she would take position of the jewel and sword and whatever else. Naraku almost laughed but would have if she didn't sound so serious and use that tone of voice. He looked at Sesshomaru and gawked he wasn't getting affected by her at all not even the attack struck him. Sesshomaru just stood there normally and looked at her and the sword, she was hardly doing anything and was scaring Naraku with just that little threat and that voice. He looked down at their hands and saw a faint purple light around them, he then looked to his feet and saw the same light then back at her and smirked. She had a protection spell on him and herself and she was some-what holding onto him one to not lose herself and two cause she didn't want to lose another man in her life and he didn't blame her or anything but when did she ever become this powerful and scary after he had to leave her and her life till now, she was just like him and in some ways worse but for the better. Kagome's eyes started changing back to there normal look at glanced at him with something like love or friendship or something in her eyes mixed with sadness. Out of nowhere he just held onto her hand tighter and pulled her tight to him as tight as he could with her still facing Naraku and her back against him chest, he was holding onto her so tight she couldn't more her arms or move at all for that matter. He was still clinching her hand but not in front of her and his arms around her waist stoping her from moving and even her powers were stunned but kept strong then she felt power and energy coming off him in waves and it was passing through her and was mixed with hers and she got what he was doing, kinda. She sighed and closed her eyes as her demon side kicked in again and her eyes went black again with hatred and murder with the gold flashing in them. Inuyasha and the others had run off and away from Kagome and Sesshomaru, leaving Kikyo, Naraku and the others at their mercy. Not really wanting to get involved.

They got back to the palace and found the front doors torn open. They ran in and looked around. Sadato and the others were all in the grand hall kneeling on the ground. They all ran in and froze in their tracks to see the young pretty brown haired girl with aqua eyes on the ground hardly breathing holding something in her hands. Sango and Kaysha walked over and looked at it. It was one of Kagome's crystal necklaces that she always wore around her neck when she was a young girl, it gave her protection and she had given it to Itsumi for her protection when there was no one around to help her. She was clinching onto it as tight as she could and it was glowing a brilliant bright blue around her. Sasara, Kayome, Riri and the other maids had tears in their eyes, threatening to fall. The guys just scared to hell. Ayame took one looked and bolted out of the palace with Koga after her and back to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

They were still standing there but it was getting harder for Naraku to subdue the preacher of there power crashing against him, Kikyo was on the ground holding her chest, Kagura and Kanna stuck to the spot and the band of seven not sure what to do. Kagome opened her eyes and the power thrust, slashing through the trees with Naraku. Sesshomaru held on tight to her as their power and energy went out.

Ayame and Koga appeared and stood rigider but Ayame ran straight through it and to Kagome grabbing onto her arm and Kagome spun around and saw Ayame's eyes and pulled Sesshomaru with her as they fled back to the palace at full speed not stopping once.

They got there and Kagome let go of Sesshomaru and bolted to Itsumi pushing everyone out of the way and the adults got thrown away from Itsumi by Kagome's barrier she throw up and grabbed Itsumi's hands in hers with the crystal and leaned over her.

"Itsumi, don't die," Itsumi looked at Kagome and the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't as long as I have you but I don't know if I can hold on much longer,"

"Don't say that," Kagome chocked out and everyone heard the fear and sadness in her voice. "I won't let you, It's not gonna happen!" she closed her eyes and concentrated clinching onto Itsumi's hands and Itsumi closed her eyes as well helping Kagome, a bright electric blue light went around them and the barrier keeping everyone out and the brightest blue light that you could have seen shone off them, everyone looked out the window and saw the full moon appear from behind the dark clouds and looked back at Kagome and Itsumi.

"I told you she was a fallen goddess and angel when the full moon was really out," Lady Kayome said to Sesshomaru as they watched Kagome and Itsumi. Itsumi had been attacked before anyone got back to the palace and they didn't know what to do so they stayed by her. Kagome opened her eyes a little to see the stabs and cuts on Itsumi start to heal a little and she closed her eyes again as tight as she could and the blue light had a razer blade of marron slicing through it. Sesshomaru couldn't move or look away at all, he just watching Kagome and how bright she was shining and glowing. He looked back at the moon and it was glowing in rich silver and looked like it was almost looking down and helping Kagome. He looked back at her and her hair was all around her as her powers ragged off her and around the two still keeping everyone else out. Her eye's snapped open, Lady Sasara, Kayome, Lord Inu-No-Tashio, Soga and Sadato moved to one side and the others stayed where they were. Her eyes glowed and shimmered with her silver-blue but with electric blades shooting through them as you could say. He looked right in her eyes and was surprised to find all her hidden emotions there but only for a millisecond before they almost were over powered by coldness and some-what murder but Itsumi held tight to Kagome and wouldn't let her go crazy. Kagome looked back at her and the wounds as they healed really quickly, when they were healed Kagome let go of Itsumi and fell to her hands and knees breathing so heavy you could probably hear it from up stairs. Lord Soga ran over to his daughter and was about to put a hand on her shoulder when she looked up at him and her eyes were dark and cold. He backed up and she slowly stood up pulling Itsumi with her. Her eyes went soft when she saw how scared the maids were and she held back the tears threatening to fall. She looked to Sesshomaru still glowing as bright as anything, maybe a ocean of stars in the sky and she smiled a little witch everyone could see then turned back to the others with that same smile. She moved away from Itsumi and walked to the entrance to the room, took one look back at her friends and family then ran out of there in a split second. Sesshomaru looked at them then ran after her catching up really quick. She ran to the forest and as far from the palace as she could to a lake were the moon was shining into and she jumped into it coming up and seeing Sesshomaru standing over her on the bank.

"What are you doing now?" he asked looking down at her.

"Nothing," she said and went to the shore with the moon shining down on her making her glow so bright it was almost impossible from Sesshomaru to keep on looking at her but did.

"What's with all the glowing?"

"How should I know, it's just been happening since I was five and Midoriko was around and she trained me when I was a young kit." she said with a small but visible bright smile on her face and looked to the sky almost thanking Midoriko if she could hear her.

"So, your saying Midoriko did this?"

"No, I'm saying that maybe all her powers and weapons were passed down to me for me to continue what she couldn't when she was alive," Kagome said with a sigh and looked at the sky again then back at Sesshomaru and winced at the bright light off his hair. "Damn you have bloody sliver hair, it makes the light from the moon glow and hurt." Sesshomaru smirked walking over to her. Kagome closed her eyes then opened them again and looked right at him, tipping her hair to the side at the look he was giving her. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said and walked right up to her and looked down into her eyes then she jumped when his hands came up and fell over her own feet. Sesshomaru quickly moved and caught her. Her eyes closed and her arms up in defence ready for the impacted but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into amber gold with a very soft look.

"Uhh... Thanks," she stumered, trying to get up but he wouldn't let her. He smirked and laid her on the ground. She just lay there really confused. "What are you-" she started when he leaned down to her and held her shoulders to the ground with his hands. He looked right into her eyes and fell in deep plus his inner demon was being really annoying but shut up when Sesshomaru snapped at it. Kagome stared at him with a cocked eyebrow trying to figure out what was going on but couldn't figure it out since she couldn't read his eyes. She smirked and closed her eyes calmly, a few moments later she opened her eyes and they were back to being cold and unreadable. Sesshomaru growled at her and her smirk grow wider and she sat up slightly but he still wouldn't let her sit up or get up so she was on her elbows looking up at him.

"And where do you think your going?" Sesshomaru asked lightly grabbing her arms.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you would care, or has the all high and mighty Sesshomaru fallen for me?" Kagome teased and he grabbed her arms tighter but it didn't hurt her. Sesshomaru growled at himself and at the girl. She was referring to him that he was really a cold, heartless demon but she was also playing around just trying to get an answer and see if what she thought was true or not. He held to her arms and looked away a little glancing at her from the side of his eyes and she was actually grinning with amusement in her eyes from what he was doing. He sighed in thought and decided he would just do what he was thinking and the only thing to shut his infernal inner demon up. Sesshomaru got a really tight grip on Kagome's arms that she flexed and tensed up, clinching her fang to her teeth and looked at him and got a little scared but relaxed knowing she got her answer now. Sesshomaru turned his head to her and looked at her as she did him with a small grin. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"What would it matter if I did or not?"

"It would mean everything considering there are many others who would die for me," Kagome said back grabbing his arms with her hands.

"Really? Who would they be?"

"Every guy I know," she smirked.

"You mean in this land?"

"Yeah, every guy," Sesshomaru breathed onto her neck sending chills down her spine.

"Well I don't know what it would be that would make them like you so much," he teased, lightly brushing his lips against her neck. She growled at him and shivered.

"Really, well I don't see what they wouldn't like about me," Kagome said. "And one of the other Lords of the lands want me as their Lady so I don't know what I'm going to do about that?" Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her arms and let go, moving them quickly behind her back lowering her to the ground and leaned over her, going close to her neck and ear.

"Your not going to do anything about it cause I'll kill them if they come near you," he growled leaning back up and his lips came crashing down to hers gently but hard and Kagome grinned on the inside now knowing the answer to her question. Her eyes closed lightly, her grip tightened on his arms and pulled him into her kissing back roughly. He held her tighter and returned the kiss she started, not noticing the scent in the bushes near them and someone come out of them, watching the two closely and ran back into the trees when they moved, not leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

"My Lord,"

"What is it?"

"The princess, Kagome, has been claimed by the next ruler of the Western Lands,"

"You are refusing to Sesshomaru, no?"

"Yes, My Lord, Sesshomaru,"

"Good, now, I need you to go and get my men ready, we are going to get her,"

"But My Lord, she has her birthday coming up,"

"That is why we are going to get her, on her birthday, Fool!"

"Gomen, My Lord," he said bowing.

"You may leave now,"

he stood up and ran out of the room to finish his work.

"Ah, My dear, sweet Kagome, you will be mine, soon enough, very soon," the Lord said looking at a photo he had of her.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katana yelled, running away!

"Yes?" Kagome asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Stop chasing me!" Katana laughed and jumped over the bed.

"Why, you like running!"

"Yeah, but not this much," she sighed.

"Yo, Kagome," Kaysha called. Kagome turned around and a pillow hit her in the face.

"Kaysha," Kagome said calmly. Kaysha gulped and started to run around, dramatically. "Get back here!"

"Not on your life, Kagome!" Kaysha smiled and stopped, turning around and Kagome ran into her in a hug and they both fell to the ground laughing like 10-year-old children, who had just been to an amusement park for the first time.

"Are you girls ever going to grow up?" Lady Sasara laughed. Kagome, Kaysha and the other girls turned and looked at her.

"HI!!!!!!!!!!" Sango called waving her arm around in the air.

"Hi?" Lady Sasara blinked and looked at Kagome and Kaysha. They grinned and walked over to her, grabbing her arms and pulling her into the room. "Oh-no!" she called and was put on the ground.

"So you decided to join the girl, have you?" Lady Kayome smiled.

"HELP!" Lady Sasara laughed.

"I think I'll....... Oh-no!" Lady Kayome ran into the room and over to Lady Sasara, getting tackled to the ground as well, with five laughing girls on top of them.

"Get off us,girls!" Lady Kayome whined.

"Why!?!?!?!?!?" Kaysha whined back. "I don't wanna!"

"Off!"

"NO!" Kagome smiled and jumped up, running around the room. Lady Kayome looked up at her and at how happy she was, smiling.

"And Kagome!?"

"Yes?" Kagome stopped, blinking down at her mother. "What is it?"  
"I have something for you, so if you help me, I can give it to you," Kagome sighed and walked over, getting Kaysha and Katana off her. "Thank-you." she said and walked out of the room.

"Lady Kayome!!!!!!" Lady Sasara called.

"Sorry, but I can't help you." She called back as she and Kagome walked to her room. "Now, Kagome part of this you are not going to like but you might like the other part."

"And?" Kagome said rolling her hand around in the air, telling her to get on with it.

Lady Kayome sighed deeply. "The Lord of the North, Lord Hiraku sent a proposal to you and is waiting for your answer and will be here on your birthday, I sent back that you would have to ask Kagome yourself weather or not she will except, so it is your chose."

"He..... sent...... a...... proposal....... to.......... me............. to...... get married?" Lady Kayome nodded slowly. "NO FREAKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. "I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANYTHING FROM THAT OVER AGED SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I knew you wouldn't like that............ KAGOME!"

"I know, I know and I do not care............. I'm not getting married to that prick! That's final and if he doesn't like it I don't care, he can live with it!!!!!"

"Kagome........ don't be like that...."

"HE'S FREACKING NEARLY 5595 YEARS-OLD AND YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO MARRY HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO HIM EVEN IF HE KIDNAPS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE A MATE TO AN ANCIENT ARTIFACT LIKE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT EVEN IN A MALENIUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KAGOME!"

WHAT!?" Kagome growled and sighed. "Gomen Nasai, Oka-San."

"It's alright, Kagome... but you don't have to go with him if you don't want to," she paused and sighed. "And I have something else for you..."

"What is it?" Kagome asked carefully, watching her mother walk over to a drawer and open it, pulling a few things out.

"I was going to keep this until your birthday but I decided it would be better to give it to you now," she said and put a box in Kagome's hands it was a little bigger then a small jewellery box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see, and there is still more," Lady Kayome smiled. Kagome sighed and opened the box curiously, staring at what was inside of it.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, it's not a joke, Kagome," Lady Kayome said softly as Kagome carefully dragged her fingers along the thing inside the box.

"But, but, but... I can't have this," Kagome protested.

"I gave it to you and it's yours."

"But-"

"No, buts!"

"Fine." Kagome grumbled, putting the box on her mothers bed. She sighed and looked back up at her mother.

"Thank-you," Lady Kayome smiled, turning around and pulled the next thing out of the draw. Kagome moved away and pointed at it.

"NO WAY! I'm not getting that off you! It's yours and I'm not taking or keeping it or anything!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Kagome,"

"NO!"

"Yes, Kagome!"

"No, Mother," Kagome said and shook her head. "I'm not taking that off you even if you are giving it to me, I'm not having it!!"Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, it's yours."

"But! I don't want it!"

"You're 18 in human, it's yours."

"Please, don't give it to me! I'm begging you mother, please not that, please!" Kagome chanted hitting the closed door behind her back and slid down it, starting to cry.

"Kagome," Lady Kayome said, softly. "Please, they wanted you to have these," Kagome shook her head, hiding her face. "No.... no... no... no!!!!!"

"Kagome, dear,"

"No!" Kagome said.

"They got this for you............................ Sora, and Sota wanted you to have these, it was their present for you on your eighteenth birthday as a human. They wanted me to keep it safe for them until now but they weren't expecting the accident and they would really be wishing to be here for you right now, if they could," Lady Kayome said. Kagome was sobbing loudly. "Sora...... Sota! Why did you have to.............................................. please answer me.......................... why did you have to die.... why did it have to be you? It should have been me..... it wasn't your time... you should be here! I miss you guys so much! Why can't you be here!? I need you guys! Please! Please, come back!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome murmured to herself as he voice got louder every time and nearly yelled the last part of it.

"Ka-" Kagome jumped up, her eyes cold and deadly, she was hissing viciously. Kagome clenched her fists and walked over to her mother, picked up the box on the bed and turned to her mother tilting her head to the side. Lady Kayome smiled a little to herself and stepped aside to let Kagome look at what she was getting given. Kagome looked down at the stuff and a murderously, terrifying, killer like grin spread across her face. Kagome looked at her mother.

"Can you help me get into this?" Lady Kayome got the same kind of grin on her face and nodded.

"As long as you let me train you." Kagome nodded curtly and they took everything out of it and put it on the bed. Kagome got undressed and got into a long sleeved black shirt, tight but lose black pants and just below knee length boots with sharp studs on the bottom of them, then she walked over to her mother who had the rest of the clothes. She put the top armor on around Kagome's upper body with four curved bits of armor over her shoulders and a plate of armor a long the top of her chest with spikes going right a long it, with black fingerless gloves on. Lady Kayome put the belt like armor around Kagome's waist with two knee length plates on either side with a silver outline and the middle of it was black, the belt part of the armor was tight around her waist with spikes of metal sticking out all along it. Kagome took a deep breath and let herself turn into her demon form and looked in the mirror grinning.

"Nice," Kagome commented when her mother put a hat like head armor on her head; it was sliver with a spike kind of thing on bother sides of the front and the middle pointing downwards with little black and blue gems along the top of it and on the points were shimmering silver diamonds. It was fitting on her head and didn't move at all whenever Kagome moved. Kagome looked at the chest at the end of her mothers bed and walked over to it, opening the chest she found a few weapons but not ones she should use. "Will Sadato be helping you out?"

"Yes, Sadato will be helping me train you." Lady Kayome said, brushing Kagome's long hair. "We need to start your training right away." Lady Kayome said and Kagome nodded walked over to the door and looked over her shoulder once more before opening the door and leaving, heading down to the arena.

"Kagome!" Sadato called.

"Hay,"

"Ready to start training again!?"

"Yeah, but first I need my weapons."

"We will get to that later on in the training. First hand-in-hand combat." Kagome sighed and nodded walking into the middle of the arena.

"So, who am I fighting first anyway?" Kagome asked looking around as Lady Kayome walked in.

"Sesshomaru." she side sitting down with Sadato. Kagome glared at them and jumped out of the way a split second before Sesshomaru's fist hit her in the back.

"Good to see you again, Kagome!" he smiled.

"I could say the same to you," Kagome said simply and added. "If you weren't trying to attack me."

"Training is training, get used to it!"

"I am and will be." Kagome said dodging another punch and pushed him backwards with her hand, Kagome took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles and neck. Looking at Sesshomaru, Kagome leaned forward a little like she was going to run at him when the doors swung open and someone she really didn't want to see walked in.

"Kagome!!!!" they called. Kagome stood up straight and looked over her shoulder at them. She _**really**_ didn't want to see them before her birthday.

"Hello, Lord Hiraku," Lady Kayome greeted friendly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see how my future mate-to-be was doing," he smiled smugly. Kagome started growling loudly, making it echo throughout the arena. Kagome turned around and walked over to him slowly with her fists clenched with droplets dripping from her fingers, her teeth and fangs ground and glaring at him with a more then painful, promising, slow death full of torture. Lord Hiraku looked at her and gulped a little but stayed where he was. When she was in front of him, she looked him straight in the eyes. He tried finding something in her eyes but all they were, were endless depths of darkness . Kagome hissed through her ground teeth and then started to talk. "Listen here, _**Mr. I'm just going to force a girl into being my mate just because it's a fucking 18**__**th**__** birthday soon and she will me mine! **_ I'm not you fucking little pet and I'm not getting fucking mated to a selfish, son of a mother-fucking bitch!!!! I WOULDN'T EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING MATED TO A MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A CUNT LIKE YOU EVEN IF IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I WOULD SARVIVE ANYTHING!!!!!!!! IF YOU FUCKING LAY A SINGLE HAND ON ME I WILL _**KILL YOU AND YOUR LANDS**_ WITHOUT HESATATION!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING A HAND ON ANYONE IN MY LANDS OR THE WESTERN LANDS I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE SENT TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL WITH THAT SON OF A FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING KILLER, NARAKU!!!!! WHO KILLED _**MY BROTHERS**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE SON OF A FUCKING BITCH IS GOING TO PAY AND IF YOU GET IN MY WAY OR ANYTHING LIKE IT........... YOU WILL BE GOING WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kagome screamed in his face and growled even louder, making the arena shake and echo the growl off the walls. Sesshomaru walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest while he glared at Lord Hiraku, blinking at Kagome. Kagome leaned back onto Sesshomaru but didn't stop what she was doing. Lady Kayome and Sadato walked over and stood in front of Kagome.

"You have your answer, Lord Hiraku now leave." Lady Kayome growled at him.

"I will not leave without, Kagome."

"You will leave right now." she growled.

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Leave!" Lady Kayome snapped but Lord Hiraku just stood there.

"Sadato," Kagome snarled from behind her trainer.

"Yes?" he asked over his shoulder, watching Lord Hiraku.

"Get me my swords." Kagome said simply.

"Which ones?"

"Ice, fire, electricity and Midoriko's." Kagome said, walking backwards with Sesshomaru. Sadato sighed and ran off to get the swords.

"Lord Hiraku, What are you doing here!?" a man's voice called from the door.

"Hello, Lord Sogo," he smiled. "I was just coming to see how, Kagome was."

"And you know very well that you are trespassing on the southern lands!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Sogo but I just had to see how she was doing,"

"Well, obviously she doesn't want anything to do with you, leave!" Lord Sogo growled.

"I am not leaving with out my mate-to-be." Kaysha, Sango, Ayame, Katana, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Jenze and Jeko walked in and ran over to Kagome right away and stood in front of her.

"You're not taking my sister anywhere!" Kaysha snapped.

Lord Hiraku looked at her and grinned. "Would you like to come and be my mate then?"

"HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaysha yelled clenching her fists.

"Aww... come on.... why won't you two come and be my mates? It would be more fun if the three of us spent our time together and I could give you girls pleasures that no one else would ever be capable of," he said huskily, making effect by moving around while he was talking.

"You stay the hell away from Kaysha and Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill you if you touch either of them!"

"And what is a pathetic half-breed like you going to do to a lord?"

"He's not the only half-demon here, you son of a bitch!!!!!" Kaysha snapped.

"I'm sorry, Kaysha, I didn't mean to offend you. I was talking to to dog."

"Don't try and change what you just said!" Kaysha growled.

"Where's Kagome!?" Lord Hiraku growled.

"Why would you want to know, you have nothing to do with her." Lord Inu-No-Taisho growled.

"I want her and I'll do anything to get her!"

"You mean like you did with Midoriko!?!?!?" Lady Sasara snapped. "What and are you going to kill Kagome two!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I never kill Midoriko."

"Sure you didn't! And now you want Kagome just because she is the granddaughter of Midoriko and could kill you with a single touch of her hand!!" Katana yelled at him.

"She could what!?" Lord Hiraku blinked. Katana grinned.

"I guess you didn't know that Kagome is a Miko just like Lady Midoriko and is the only holder of it around here and could purify your ass dead with one simple touch!"

"She wouldn't!" Lord Hiraku said.

"You sure she-"

"I wouldn't now!?" Kagome called out. Lord Hiraku turned around staring wide-eyed at the shimmering blue, black silver purified arrow aimed at him. "get off my land!"

"I told you it was your time, Kagome!" Lady Kayome smiled, Kagome nodded curtly and looked at Sesshomaru, then back at Lord Hiraku in front of her.

"H-h-how.... is.... it... pos-poss-possible? Mid-Midoriko.... never said anything about..... this."

"Who cares!" Kagome growled. "I'll say it once more.......... GET THE HELL OFF AND OUT OF MY LANDS OR I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome snarled and he went bolting out of there, Kagome waited a moment before firing the arrow after him. When it was close and he went around a corner it only just missed him by a couple a inches and the tree burned down, crashing to the ground with a loud _**BANG**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
